Babysitting
by clace4vr13
Summary: What would happen if Alec and Magnus had to babysit a young Jace and Clary? Well, read to find out! One shot, normal parings. J C, M A, S I. Stephen Celine, Jocelyn Luke.


**Ok, so this kind of came to me when I was watching my little cousin. (He's one, that's how BTW) Ok, so this is when Alec and Magnus are hired to babysit little Clary and Jace. (One, no they are not siblings, two, and it would be when Alec and Magnus are 19 and Jace and Clary are 2, three, Alec is a fully trained shadowhunter, Jace and Clary are shadowhunter, but they aren't trained, saying they are 2, and Magnus is a warlock. Four, Jace IS raised by Stephen and Celine Herondale and Clary by Jocelyn and Luke, Luke and Jocelyn are married. Clary isn't hidden from the shadow world.) Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, just the plot for THIS story!**

Alec sighed and sat down in the chair. The two toddlers watched him, and the boy went to whisper in the girls ear, but he didn't know that Alec hear him clearly.

"Why dwid thwey weave uws with hwim?" (Why did they leave us with him?) The boy asked the girl, who giggled and shrugged. Alec couldn't wait until Magnus came over and at least keep him company. Isabelle had a date with some guy named Simon tonight and Max was always in the library. The small redhead looked up at Alec. She pointed to him and leaned over to talk to her friend.

"Hwe hwave mwarks lwike wour mwomma and dwaddy." (He has marks like your momma and daddy) The girl told him, and the boy nodded. He tugged on Alec jeans, making Alec look down at him.

"Yes Jace?" He asked quietly, for the first time using the boy's name. He had never met the Herondales son, or the Greymarks daughter, but the fact that the father is dead, and was Valentine Morgenstern. Max came in and looked at Alec, then at Clary and Jace.

"Magnus isn't here yet?" He asked, and as if on cue, Magnus appeared in the room, glitter rained on them. Clary squealed and clapped, well Jace threw his arms over his head as if to protect himself. Clary caught handfuls of glitter and poured it all over a non-glittery Jace. Now the two were almost as sparkly as Magnus himself.

"I'm here; you can all have fun now." Magnus shouted, and the two toddlers looked at him wide eyed. They stared for a while before Jace broke the silence.

"Warwock." (Warlock) He whispered to Clary, even though everyone could hear him. Clary looked wide eyed at Jace, and then at Magnus, and nodded. The two stood up, wobbling and holding onto each other, and stumbled away from Alec, Max and Magnus. Clary stumbled, and fell, bringing Jace with her. They landed in a pile of black, saying that their clothes were dark black, and almost looked like they were wearing gear. Alec stood up, walked over to them and picked up Jace, well Magnus walked over and picked up Clary. Jace looked like he was scowling. Clary patted Magnus's clothes, and looked at her hand, which came back sparkly. She giggled and showed her hand to Jace.

"Spwarkly." She told him, and Jace nodded, his curly blond hair falling into his eyes, then back up to his temples, where they curled there.

"What are their names?" Max asked, stepping toward Magnus and Alec. Magnus looked toward Alec, who was about to put Jace down.

"Jace and Clary." He answered and put Jace down. Jace walked toward Magnus and hit his leg.

"Cwary." He said, looking up at the redhead, who was waving down at Jace. Magnus put Clary down next to Jace, who took her hand instantly. He had a devious grin on his face, and he started leading Clary away from the group. Alec thought they were just going to go a few feet away, so he started talking to Magnus. Only Max noticed when he didn't hear the two toddlers feet. He looked around the room and didn't see Clary or Jace. He turned back to Magnus and Alec, who were now kissing.

"Uh guys, Clary and Jace aren't here anymore." He told them and the two broke apart. Alec stared wide eyed at his younger brother. Magnus seemed surprised too, he was thinking the two would stay put and whisper in each other's ears. Magnus and Alec started running away from the room and down the halls of the institute.

..

Clary giggled with Jace as they jumped on an unmade bed. They saw many other rooms on their adventure, but decided that this was their favorite. It had some books, weapons and many pictures of Alec and Magnus. Jace turned in midair and landed on his stomach on the bed. Clary giggled, turned and landed on her back.

"Twhat was fwun!" (That was fun) Jace told her, rolling onto his back. He reached his chubby hand out and grabbed Clary's. Clary sat up and pulled Jace up with her. She jumped of the bed, Jace following her. The two walked out of the room and down the halls. They reached the door of the elevator, and waited for it to open. They finally got bored, and walked away from it. They walked into a room, took a bunch of pillows, and went back to the elevator. They stacked the pillows up, and Jace climbed to the top, hit the button for the elevator to open, and climbed back down. The doors open and the two looked at it with big eyes. They walked in and waited. Clary jumped and hit a button. The doors shut and the elevator went down. The two giggled and jumped around the elevator, smiling. When the elevator stopped they fell, got back up and walked out of the open doors. They walked around and saw a ajar door. They squeezed into the room and saw a bunch of weapons and mats. Jace went straight towards the seraph blades; well Clary went and sat down on one of the mats. Jace came back with the hilt of the blade in his chubby hands, sat down next to Clary and showed it to her.

"Dwaddy showed thwis to mwe oncwe, hwe swiad ywou hwave to sway a nwame, lwike Raziel." (Daddy showed this to me once; he said you have to say a name, like Raziel) When Jace said this, a blade shot out of the hilt. It lit up the already bright room, and the two looked wide eyed at the seraph. Clary reached a hand out to touch it when Alec bursted into the room, ran up to Jace and took the seraph away from him. He mumbled something, and the blade disappeared. The two looked up at him, as he put the seraph away and picked the two up. They yawned in unison as Alec left the weapons room and went to go to an empty room.

..

Alec and Magnus watched the two curl up into each other and fall asleep. They looked tangled up, their arms around each other and their legs interlocked. They had finally stopped causing trouble, mostly because they were sleeping, but it was better when they were awake. The two slept for about an hour, before waking up and looking at Alec and Magnus. Jace's golden eyes twinkled with mischief, and Clary's emerald ones watched him. Jace hopped off the bed, pulling Clary off with him and ran/stumbled out of the room. Magnus and Alec ran after them, but even for a shadowhunter and a warlock, it took hours to find the two.

..

Jocelyn held Luke's hand as they walked up to the doors of the institute with Stephen and Celine. Stephen held the door open for them, and they all walked in. Luke heard screeching and two toddlers came running towards their parents, followed by Magnus and Alec. Jocelyn picked Clary up and Celine picked up Jace. Clary looked to Jace and smiled. He smiled back and giggled.

"Fwun nwight." (Fun night) He told Clary, who nodded. Magnus looked at the two with curious cat eyes. Clary and Jace seemed calm, and almost tired.

"What were you two doing this time?" Stephen asked his son and Clary, the two giggled in response.

"We pway hwide awnd sweek!" (We played hide and seek!) Clary told him, and the parents laughed. Jace smiled.

"Awnd we fwound a weapon, wou know dwaddy, wike the onwe you twold mwe ywou name Raziel." (And we found a weapon, you know daddy, like the one you told me you name Raziel) He told his father, and all the parents looked toward Magnus and Alec. The two looked nervous, they were about to answer, but were saved by Clary and Jace yawning.

"Looks like nap time." Celine cooed to Jace and Luke smiled. Stephen held the door open as they left, but not before.

"Bywe Allwie and Mwaggie, swee wou nwext week!" (Bye Allie and Maggie, see you next week!) The two yelled, yawning. Alec looked at Magnus who sighed.

"I really hope not." He whispered, and Alec nodded.

..

**10 years later, Clary and Jace are new to the institute, and are 12.**

Alec heard screaming as he and Magnus stepped into the institute, which was now ran by Max and his wife, Maria. The two had just gotten married, so Alec thought that there were newcomers to the institute. Magnus pushed the button to the elevator, which opened right away. The two stepped in, and waited for it to open again on the floor they wanted to go too. When it stopped and the doors opened, the two stepped out, and heard even more yelling. Suddenly a redhead and a blonde came out with seraph blade, and they looked like they were battling. They didn't seem to notice the two, even when the blonde backed the redhead straight into Magnus. She turned around and brought the blade to Magnus's neck. But then took it away and backed up to Jace, who put his arm around her. Then she smiled, and whispered something in his ear. Alec looked like a 19 year old boy, still. He had Magnus put an immortal spell on him, but he was still a shadowhunter. The blonde started smiling.

"Really, it's them?" He asked, and the girl nodded.

"MAX!" The blonde yelled, and suddenly there were footsteps coming their way and a 19 year old Max looked at the blonde.

"Yes?" Max asked, and the blonde pointed to Alec and Magnus. Max looked to where the blonde was pointing, and smiled.

"Hey Alec, Magnus." Max said and the girl started jumping. She laughed and pointed to the blonde.

"I told you Jace, I told you that we knew those two, told you!" She yelled. Alec had a quick memory of a small blonde and a redhead, going by the name Jace and Clary. They looked just like the two 12 year olds in front of him, except smaller. The boy named Jace rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, just wait until your dad and mom, and mine come today! They'll just love to see them!" He said with a laugh and kissed the girl. She blushed and the two ran off.

"Hey! You two have to finish your training for the day!" Max yelled and chased after them. Magnus looked at Alec with a grin.

..

Stephen stepped into the elevator with Celine, Luke and Jocelyn. When it opened again they were attacked by Jace and Clary.

"Mom! Dad!" Clary shouted hugging her mom and dad, and Jace did the same. Stephen ruffled Jace's curly hair.

"Hey their boy." He told Jace, who smirked, a chipped tooth was obvious. Celine looked into her sons' mouth and frowned.

"How did this happen Jace?" She asked, and Jace shrugged and looked at Clary, winked and smirked.

"Demon hunting with Clary and Max, why?" He asked innocently, his eyes shining. He was a true angel, even without angel blood in him he would be. And so would Clary. Stephen shook his head, and grinned.

"I see you got yourself a girl, haven't you?" He asked and moved everyone out of the elevator, and into the hallway. Jace nodded smiling. He grabbed Clary's hand, pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her. She blushed and smacked Jace playfully on his arm. Luke laughed at his daughter, and so did everyone else. Max and Maria came into the hallway.

"Look, its family bonding!" Maria said with a laugh, and everyone laughed. They all talked for a couple of minutes, until they heard groaning from a nearby bedroom. Jace grinned evilly and ran towards the room, pulling Clary with him. Their parents, Max and Maria started yelling, telling them not to go in there, and Stephen ran after them. Jace swung the door open and reveled a naked Magnus and Alec. Stephen just made it and covered Clary and Jace's eyes, but not soon enough to see the position the two were in. Clary blushed and whacked Jace blind. Stephen closed the door with his foot and led the two away from the room, his eyes still covering their eyes. He brought the two back to the group in the hallway, and handed Clary of to her parents.

..

They all sat at the table when the door opened and Isabelle and Simon came in, smiling.

"We're here! And we're really late." Isabelle whispered the last part and took a seat. They all started eating when Magnus and Alec came back down, smiling. Jace whistled.

"Well looks like those two came out of the bedroom that was really a sight to see, I think I am scarred for life, and poor Clary here too." He said smirking. _SMACK! _Jace rubbed his head, where Clary, Luke, Jocelyn, Celine and Stephen hit him.

"Oww. Ok, sorry mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Greymark, Clary." He whispered and groaned. Alec blushed and looked down and Magnus smirked. Isabelle and Simon looked at them wide eyed. Max smiled and Maria rolled her eyes. Jace kissed Clary's cheek in apology, and she smiled at him. Stephen whistled before they could do anything more serious.

"Ok, that's enough. We don't want to see more than that." He told his son with a smile. The dinner went uneventful for the rest of the meal.

..

Stephen smiled as he watched his son battle Clary with a sword. Clary pulled out a dagger and shot it at Jace's gear, but he ducked and it went right above his head. They both moved gracefully, dodging blows and hitting each other's swords. Alec, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, Jocelyn and Luke watched too. Soon after, Clary was laying on the ground, with Jace's foot on her chest. She pulled on his ankle and he fell next to her.

"I win!" She yelled with a laugh.

**Ok, so this was just a funny one shot!**

**What do you think of it?  
I know it's kind of bad, I wrote this at 10:00 PM, and I got barley any sleep the night before!**

**More of these random one shots to come!**

**Review!  
Fav!**

**Alert!**

**Doesn't matter, just don't hate! 3 **


End file.
